


Don't Get Chatty, Neal!

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Confessions, Drabble+, Drugging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: When Neal is drugged before an FBI takedown, Peter finds himself in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Don't Get Chatty, Neal!

Neal was slouched in a boneless sort of way against a wall in a bad guy’s hideaway. He was definitely high on whatever had been slipped into his drink by a despicable arms smuggler who meant to elicit information from a compromised confidential informant. Peter was kneeling beside his CI, who was babbling incessantly. This situation mimicked another time when Neal had been dosed at the Howser Clinic and, with wide, guiless eyes, had admitted that Peter was the only person in his life whom he trusted. Then there was that thing about carrier pigeons. Now Neal seemed determined to take up where he left off, admitting to past capers that Peter had no prior knowledge of. This was bad, so Peter immediately clamped his hand over his CI’s mouth.

“Don’t get chatty, Neal!” Peter pleaded. “Please, just sit here quietly until whatever is in your system wears off.”

Of course an FBI Agent was tempted to pick a former criminal’s brain for details of past crimes. The statute of limitations for art theft was twenty years, so this could be a gold mine opportunity for Peter. But somehow that seemed like cheating, leaving Neal’s handler to wonder how his life had gotten so complicated.


End file.
